


The Way He Looks At Me

by DetectiveMcflowers



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Mickey Mouse Club (TV 1955), Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Help, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveMcflowers/pseuds/DetectiveMcflowers
Summary: I am so sad that I am writing this. this is a fate worse than death. please help me. there will be more but I can't figure out how to make it change that it says this is a one-offThomas the tank engine never liked how he looked. that didn't mean others don't.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am crying why I am I doing this to myself. this brings me deep self-hatred. please enjoy.

Thomas had always been an awkward guy. he never really liked talking to people mostly because of is horrific stutter. also because he just was a little too ugly. his black hair was just a little too much of a bed-head, and his eyes just a bit too big, he was too curvy but also really skinny. he was just too ugly. he hated looking in the mirror every day.

but today he was excited, he had recently had been introduced to a new cafe in the area by mickey mouse. mickey had found it whilst trying to find a job to pay off his horrible smoking habit. Thomas the tank engine and mickey have been friends forever, practically since diapers. so after all their years together they were rather close. maybe even too close. but Thomas never really minded. but whether or not how he felt for his best friend had changed over the years he was going to visit mickey at his job. 

Thomas after putting on his Miku binder, put on his classic blue crop top, and his ripped on the knees black jeans with a cute white belt. after all that he put on a little blush on his cheeks a nose a was just about ready to go when he heard his doorbell ring. after a moment of looking in the mirror, he clumsily tripped down the stairs. after a moment to brush himself off from the tumble he opened the door to find. what's this?? SpongeBob?? SpongeBob is the hottest guy in the entirety of the entire school!! and he was at his door? 

"Hello?" Thomas asked a blush rolling over his face. his black eyes looking cutely at the taller man.

"Hello Thomas, I was wondering if you had the notes for history class? I couldn't take them because I fell asleep in class." Thomas had noticed and made sure that he wasn't awoken by the chatter of the class. he didn't usually take notes but when he saw that Spongebob hadn't he knew that he would do it. for Spongebob.

"I have them right here, just give me a moment" Thomas steps back inside his house and grabs his notes off the kitchen table. he makes sure to not let Spongebob see how much of a dork he is. he has BL manga left in piles around the small apartment. he grabs his notes and then cutely scurries back to the door. he looks at SpongeBob with awe he was a straight-A student who still had time for sports and after school activities. he's so hot.

"thanks. why are you dressed up? are you going somewhere?" SpongeBob's mind is blank for which makes sense seeing as he only has half of a brain.

"I am going to a coffee shop that opened up recently, my friend mickey mouse works there." Thomas the tank engine blushes. he does not know that Spongebob has a half a brain.

"would you mind if I joined?" Spongebob does a fork knife dance. Thomas the tank engine drools then wipes the drool off his chin then responds with 

"I wouldn't mind at all! I'm just going to grab my Barnes and nobles bag and my wallet. he does the aforementioned things then they leave.

After a while of Thomas the tank engine and SpongeBob walking they arrive a the Darkness Dementia Raven Way Cafe. Spongebob opens the door then accidentally slams it in Thomas's face. Thomas doesn't mind though just happy to be in the presence of such a god. they go up and see mickey mouse working in his cute little apron. 

"Hey, Mickey Mouse!" Thomas said blushing at his best friend. mickey mouse turns to hear the one man that makes him smile. instead, he sees the person he hates most in the entire universe. 

Spongebob Squarepants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickie is jealous of Spongebob for having Thomas the tank engine's affections. I will write more as soon as I am broken enough to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the second chapter of this horror fest. have fun reading! sorry for the very short chapters. this is my first time writing fanfic so I'm starting off slow and steady. so if I don't go absolutely mad you can expect more and longer chapters.

Mickie looked at Spongebob disgusted by the way SpongeBob's eyes, half-witted and wide, flitted around the room. he was dumb as rocks, Mickie had absolutely no clue how he passed any of his classes. he probably got through to the fact that sb was strong and somewhat attractive. not that Mickie thought he was attractive. Mickie could never be attracted to such a nit-wit. he stared at the incredibly stupid man before he gets pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice "Hello? Mickie? You there?"

Mickie's eyes refocus to see his sweet, his dearest, his Thomas. Thomas the tank engine had been his friend for years through the entirety of that time Mickie had feelings for Thomas. not that he'd make any moves, he'd rather die than make Thomas uncomfortable. 

"Hey, Thomas!" he smiles at the man that he loved so dearly. "what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you, of course! I said I would!" Thomas smiles and it seems to light up the room. it doesn't actually because that's physically impossible. 

"ah, yes. you did say that. and whos this?" He looks at SpongeBob as if seeing him for the first time. Mickie of course, knew who this disgustingly stupid man was but he didn't need him to know that. 

"This is Spongebob!!! he's from my history class! he's also captain of the football team, he plays chess and-" Thomas the tank engine talks for a while about all the extra things SB does around the school. he blushes the cutest blush when he realizes that he has rambled. "I-i should probably order now right?"

"yeah probably seeing as there is a line" the line had formed behind the two boys in front of him. He smiles at Thomas then asks. "So, what can I get you?"

Thomas takes a second to look at the menu then replies with "can I get a vanilla iced coffee?" 

"very nice, and for you?" he looks at SpongeBob with his classic customer service smile. after realizing who he's is dealing with the loses the smile.

"I uh- can I get a tea?" Spongebob looks at him with an anxious smile. it happened to be a nice smile, he would have said so. but this is Spongebob we are dealing with, his arch-nemesis. 

"We have seven different types of teas you are going to have to be more specific" Mickie points at the options on the menu.

"I don't know... I haven't been to a coffee shop in so long-" SB gets cut off by Thomas

"I'm sure he'll like what I'm getting so just two vanilla iced coffees, please." 

Mickie takes down and watches while they sit down. those two beautiful people being together could not end well. Not for him at least.


End file.
